The Honorable Final
The Honorable Final is a 2.0 Harder 6* level collaboration created by FunnyGame and Serponge. It was projected to be FunnyGame's final level at that time, though FunnyGame still creates in-game. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section. Here, the blocks are 3D prisms, and the background is quite elaborate, with cascading sets of prisms on either side. At the end there is some text showing the two creators and that the level's alternative name was "Alter Origins". Next, the player enters a simple ship sequence with changes briefly to a mini in the middle before reverting again. There are also two detail switches in this part ("Low Detail" and "Medium Detail", if you enable Low Detail, Medium Detail is automatically enabled). Next is a fast wave which is quite hard as very quick tapping is needed. It changes constantly into a 1.7-speed wave, mini wave, and 1.3-speed wave as well. The obstacles are blocks of various sizes that often go close to the player during the 1.7-speed wave parts, making this section hard to complete. After that is a remake of the game "Don't Touch the Spikes". There are a total of six sets of spikes to avoid. The fifth one has a secret coin as stated below. Following that is a ball with red and blue motifs on it. At the end of this ball, it hits a series of blue pads as the screen wipes to black from the top and bottom. A ship section follows with the ship contained within a structure, which then teleports to another structure. You will then become a mini ship and fly through sets of moving obstacles with smiley faces on them. Halfway, the screen flashes red, and the smiley faces turn into frowns and move faster. Next is a normal speed wave, with parallax blocks as obstacles, which then becomes 1.3 speed and finally 1.7 speed where the blocks are replaced with sawblades and thorns and a motif composed of circles in the background, which continue into a 1.7-speed ship. Finally, the ship goes back to a robot, encountering similar obstacles as the start of the level, only that the background is different and the blocks appear in stacks. The level ends with the message "Wish you good luck for the future FunnyGame! -Serponge" as the robot hits several jump orbs. User Coins *The first coin requires holding up the ship at 13%, then releasing when you get the coin. *The second coin is located at 48%, at the "Don't Touch the Spikes" section. The coin is located in between two spikes. *The third coin is at 98%. Tap the first yellow ring but not the other two, and you would fall to the secret coin below. Trivia *The level is free to copy. *The song used in the level is also Dimrain47's last song. Hence, it represents FunnyGame's similar fate in Geometry Dash. *Serponge's part supposedly runs from the start to the Don't Touch The Spikes UFO part, with FunnyGame's part starting after that. *If you collect the last coin or crash at 9% in the level, "FunnyGame" and "Serponge" in the text change to "'B'unnyGame" and "'D'erponge". Walkthrough Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Harder levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels